The present invention relates to a display device for a watch of the type comprising a movement provided with a frame and a display member that is mobile in rotation about an axis.
In such watches, the display generally occurs by means of hands mounted on a mobile of the movement, with one hand per function displayed. As a result, for watches comprising numerous functions, there is a large number of hands and this tends to overload the dial. It is an object of the present invention to simplify the display while indicating at least two pieces of information with the same member.